


【虫铁】BEDAZZLED

by MichelleW



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleW/pseuds/MichelleW
Summary: 皮特遇到一位过分热情的法师，他非常想要用魔法为皮特做点什么。
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	【虫铁】BEDAZZLED

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自电影神鬼愿望，恋爱脑OOC有，逻辑不通有。

01  
“这真的没什么，”皮特再三强调，“你刚好在那里，我也刚好路过，这是举手之劳而已，真的不算什么。”

“你救了我的命，意义重大！”自称雷吉的法师说道。“我必须感谢你，所以，在我能力范围之内，我能为你做什么呢？”

“珍爱生命别再陷入危险？”很明显法师没有欣赏这个笑话，他只是面无表情地看着皮特。“……我也不知道。”

“你有什么愿望吗？想要实现的心愿？”

心愿？哪种？是那种世界和平的伟大心愿还是我圣诞节真的很想要的心愿？魔法能把他随心所欲天马行空的心愿实现到什么地步？

“那……你好好考虑，考虑好我来实现，我是说尽力实现。”在皮特回应之前，魔法师已经消失了。

一个人可以随心突然消失，魔法真的很酷，魔法师也总是很奇怪。

虽然皮特很想把雷吉的话当作一个玩笑，但是实现心愿这个诱惑太大，它在皮特脑海中埋下了种子，生根发芽。皮特忍不住考虑他有什么心愿可以借助魔法师实现。

回到家，皮特脑海里的心愿单还没有排出优先顺序。他是不是该看看新闻查查哪里最需要救助顺便考虑一下可能带来的蝴蝶效应？或者查一查许愿的注意事项？

打开电脑后，他立刻被油管上点击量第一的八卦消息吸引了注意。

竟然是斯塔克先生的消息？斯塔克先生的八卦消息？！

“……曾被多次与托尼斯塔克一起被拍到，今日记者又在珠宝店见到她。曾经的花花公子托尼斯塔克如今在感情方面低调很久……这位会是他的女友吗？他们是在考虑结婚吗……”

我不知道他有这位朋友，皮特想着。这并不代表斯塔克先生就不会有这个朋友。毕竟斯塔克先生没有给皮特介绍他所有的朋友，否则那样就会显得他们两个，过于亲密，而波兹小姐可能要遇到新的公关危机。

“……目前当事人还未回应，我方记者正在积极……”

他非常，非常希望这是八卦记者为了点击量胡编乱造的，斯塔克先生还单身对吧？如果他忙于约会结婚的话，他怎么会有时间设计新战服？他甚至还会辅导我功课帮我改战服。在斯塔克先生家我完全没见过女孩子。而且斯塔克先生的身份，和普通人约会会很难吧？对方要面对无法守时的约会纪念日之类的问题，还要通过新闻转播时刻为他担惊受怕……那些坏人根本没有日程表，他们如此活跃仿佛从来不过假期。但……那可是斯塔克先生，如果能够幸运得到他的爱，这点问题又算什么……

皮特抑制着想给斯塔克先生打电话求证消息真实性的冲动。不能因为一时冲动把事情搞砸，他总不能说嘿我看到了新闻所以想问问是真是假我不是那种对名人私生活感兴趣的但对象如果是你情况就不一样了毕竟我一直喜欢你如果传闻是真的就太糟了……

“我希望，将来有一天，和斯塔克先生结婚的是我。”皮特无意识说出口。

天呐，我竟然就这么说出来了？！托尼斯塔克，谁不想和他结婚呢？

“所以说……你的愿望是和托尼斯塔克结婚？”

“什么？”这个声音让皮特直接从椅子上跳起来。“谁？”这是幻听吗？

皮特回头看到了雷吉。“你是怎么进来的？”他卧室门还关着，毫无被破坏的迹象。

“这个愿望我可以帮助你。”

“什……什么？”愿望？是他刚刚脱口而出的愿望吗？“等等，你是说？你能让斯塔克先生和我结婚？！”

“没错。”

“哇哦，但你要怎么做？你不能现在把他绑去教堂！”

“还有什么要顺便实现的？比如世界上最富有的人？拥有无数豪华大庄园？”

“这……这也可以吗？如果和他结婚的时候，我事业有成，当然最好……所以你要怎么做？你会杀个什么人让我去顶替吧？这是犯法的我不会……”

“别担心，没人会受伤，你就当我新创建了一个新宇宙什么之类的。我虽然不能更改现实，但是我可以让你体验一次你梦想的生活。所以无需担心！”

“还有，带好这个。”雷吉扔给皮特一个带有按钮的红色盒子。“如果事情发展和你想的不一样，就摁下这个按钮。”

“为什么事情不会按照我的愿望……”

“旅途愉快！好好享受。”说完，雷吉打了一个响指，皮特眼前立马出现炫目的白色光芒。  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
皮特睁开眼，看到一个完全陌生的天花板。他猛地坐起来，警觉地环顾四周。他发现自己躺在一个很大的房间里。与这个房间里的阳台门没有关闭，可以看到一望无际的山脉。他不在纽约，这是在哪里？他下意识看向身边的时候，发现床上不止他一个人。一个男人背对着他，被子盖不到的地方露出了……咬痕和吻痕。这是……什么情况？皮特小心翼翼凑过去观察身边的人，看清脸的那一刻，他先是掐了掐自己，确定这不是在做梦，接着用强大的自制力成功阻止自己发出尖叫声。

上帝啊，是……斯塔克先生！皮特忍不住伸出手，轻轻拂过托尼的脸，强迫自己目光不要一直停留在对方脖子醒目的暧昧不清的痕迹上。

哇哦！哇哦！

皮特又看到斯塔克先生手上的戒指，和自己手上的一模一样。我们真的结婚了！这还不是梦！皮特无法抑制的兴奋，轻手轻脚跳下床找了一件衣服。生怕吵醒身边的人。下楼走过长长的走廊后，皮特终于来到别墅门口。打开门，门后长长的石阶延伸向下，两侧草坪修剪整齐，尽头的喷泉精致漂亮，面对自己的广阔庄园，这回皮特忍不住大声欢呼。

“老板！”有人跑到皮特面前，“工厂那边出事了，需要您过去看看。”

老板？皮特想，我吗？竟然是我！自己当了老板，还有了自己的工厂？太赞了。“稍等，我去换个衣服。”还要从斯塔克先生那里得到一个告别吻。皮特这么想着，步伐也加快了很多。

鉴于他已经有大庄园所以衣帽间的面积到也不算是多么难以想象，可是眼见之后还是忍不住吃惊，他竟然有个比他在皇后区家面积还大的衣帽间！迅速换好衣服后，他就去卧室找斯塔克先生。

“斯塔克先生！斯塔克先生！”皮特冲进卧室，斯塔克先生已经醒了，坐在床上使用他的笔电。穿着睡衣的斯塔克先生，和平时正装的感觉完全不一样……如此居家的场景，让皮特有想把对方的头发弄得更乱的冲动。为什么工厂偏偏挑这个时候出现状况啊！不过，他还是可以快速再给托尼留个印记的……

“托尼”，皮特改口，顺手捋了捋托尼乱糟糟的头发。

但是托尼没有回答他，头都没有抬一下。

“托尼，”皮特凑过去，继续缩小他们之间的距离。“我现在就要去工作了。唔，在我出发前，你能给我一个告别吻吗？”

“……就一下也行。” 

托尼嘴唇迅速印在皮特的脸颊上。

这和皮特想的不太一样。热情不舍火辣的吻在哪儿？

“嘴巴这里可以再来一下吗？”

托尼轻轻触碰了皮特的嘴唇。“现在你可以去工作了吧？”

“托尼，你……心情不好吗？可以和我说说是什么事让你生气吗？”

托尼注意力从笔电转向皮特，这还是托尼第一次正视自己。“每次我看到你，心情就不会好。每次都是。”

“什……什么？”皮特怀疑之前的过度兴奋导致了现在的幻听。“我们不是结婚了吗……我……”

“你想听实话是吧？我根本没有爱过你，也永远不会爱你！关于你的一切我都讨厌，我希望每天都看不到你那张脸！为什么你总是像害虫一样烦人！”

斯塔克先生这些话，比一百辆公交车砸在皮特身上还疼。他竟然……恨我？皮特痛苦地意识到。他不爱我，甚至还恨我。为什么会是这样？

“如果你的问题解决了，可以立刻从我眼前消失了吗？”

“老板！”卧室门突然被猛地推开，“再不走工厂那边就要打起来了。”手下催促着。

“那……我先去工作了。”皮特小声说着，托尼则把脸扭到一边不去看他，继续盯着电脑屏幕。

皮特第一次见到这么冷漠的托尼。他们的婚姻他们的戒指，不过是不带任何感情的仪式，是托尼面对圣经的一个谎言。

走到门口的时候，皮特还想说点什么。“那个……中午你有什么想吃的吗……”

皮特得到唯一的回答，是朝他飞扑而来的笔电。

“泰兹卡斯帮的人对我们上次的产品不满意，老板，”这位介绍情况的手下这大概是自己的秘书。“他们想和你谈一谈。”

和皮特预想双方友好协商的画面不同，对方的人一脸怒气。工厂的墙壁仿佛变为玄冰，空气里的寒意让皮特想退缩。这副尊容让皮特忍不住想到曾偷偷爬到窗口看托尼开会时，在会议室里见过的表情。哦，托尼。一想到托尼，皮特觉得寒冰又跑到自己心口砸了一个洞。专注，专注工作，皮特告诉自己，分心想着托尼绝对是工作上非常不专业的做法。

罪魁祸首在桌子中央。白色的粉状物体在纸面上堆成锥形。

“为什么提供的产品和你厂里的质量不一样？”

对面粉或者白糖的要求标准是什么？这种事情为什么不能发邮件解决？皮特看着对方腰上的手枪想着。

“抱歉抱歉，我们重新提供怎么样？或者，再送你们一箱？”皮特看着对方的脸色开始好转。

“我们接受这个提议。”

“老板……”秘书在皮特老板耳边说，“我们不能送他们这么多可卡因……”

“什么？”皮特说，“它们不是面粉吗！？”

“我们就是生产出售可卡因的啊……”

所以，托尼在不爱他的情况下和他结婚，他在毒品方面事业有成。该死的法师，这算哪门子的实现愿望？皮特开始摸自己的衣服口袋，寻找能送他回到现实的小盒子。

“你们反悔了吗？”对方问。

“你猜怎么着，我只是……不太确定你们会不会把它们卖给孩子们……众所周知，如果在学习附近出售……是不对的。”皮特说，“我正考虑退出这一行，做点别的东西。我们还可以保持商业合作的，合法的那种！”

找到小盒子掏出的瞬间，领头的也拔出手枪，他的手下也立马举起武器。皮特看到红色激光出现在自己身上。

幸好他的蜘蛛感应和超能力都在良好工作，在对面扣动扳机前，皮特已经迅速摁下按钮。

“所以旅行如何？满意吗！”

雷吉的声音出现在耳边，眼前的画面也是皮特所熟悉的，他的床，他的桌子，他的卧室。

想必自己的脸色十分难看，雷吉脸上得意洋洋的笑容迅速消失。

“你看起来有点……不满意，跟我说说。要知道，我并不清楚你经历了什么。”

“你给我的不是美梦成真，它完全是个噩梦！托尼恨我！他恨我！他根本不爱我！还有，我是个有钱的……毒枭，我的商业伙伴，带着武器想扫射我。在不好的事情上，你真的挺有创意的。在现实里，即使托尼不喜欢我，不是那种喜欢的喜欢……他也不恨我，他，他不会恨我！”

“抱歉，当我专注你要求的时候,其他地方我可能稍微……稍微有一点疏忽……我可能过于  
重视你们结婚这件事了。”

“婚姻！我以为我们是以相爱为前提的婚姻！如果我们不相爱，我们就不应该结婚。”

“我十分，十分抱歉，我真的是出于好意。那……你再许一个如何？重新来一个愿望，你提要求。”

“不用了，”这种噩梦皮特绝对不要再来一次。“谢谢，但这件事到此为止吧。”

“嘿，真的，再考虑一个吧，比如……”

“不用了！我知道你是好意……”

“你窗户外面有动静，”雷吉突然看向窗口方向，“搞不好是喜欢你的人来约你出去呢。”

“什么……”皮特扭头，透过玻璃，他看到了红色的盔甲。

“是托尼!”皮特对雷吉说，却发现雷吉已经消失不见，卧室里只剩他一个人。

皮特立马打开窗户，盔甲小心翼翼地通过窗口进入卧室。

冷静，冷静，估计只是个盔甲而已，大晚上托尼本人完全没有理由和必要来自己的卧室，因为托尼大晚上来自己卧室这件事听起来……非常诡异。现在托尼大概忙着搞他的科技项目，盔甲只是顺便路过。

“怎么了？是有什么事情吗？”皮特尽力让自己的声音冷静。托尼不恨我，托尼没有理由恨我。他告诉自己。

“你的生理数据有点问题，心率血压都不在正常范围里，所以我来看看你怎么样了。”电子音说道，“不过你看起来……没什么大问题，我还怕我要送你去医院。”

“我挺好的，真的。我肾上腺素飙升的原因是……我刚刚看了部恐怖电影，它非常非常可怕，可怕到如果发生在现实，世界末日与之相比都不可怕的那种可怕。”

“这样啊。”

“辛苦你盔甲跑一趟啦，”皮特轻轻敲了敲盔甲，“我没事，你可以把它召回去了。”

盔甲没有动，消失的只是头盔。接着皮特就看到了托尼的脸——他日思夜想的那张脸。托尼竟然真的来了，就站在自己面前，这场面又仿佛他的一个幻想地再现。皮特忍不住看了看托尼的脖子。颈部没有任何痕迹。啊，现实世界。

不久之前，托尼在他面前，身上有他留下的痕迹，眼睛里却没有任何爱意，还说他恨自己。

皮特避开了托尼看着自己的眼神。

“那你好好休息，我走了。”

“晚安，托……斯塔克先生。”

“晚安。”熟悉的电子音出现，说完托尼就迅速从窗口消失，就如同他来的时候一样。


End file.
